El micro
by Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze Hyuuga
Summary: En un autobús de viaje...puede suceder varias cosas... (Otra amante de los cortos summarys - -)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores! He aquí mi nueva creación! El micro. Este fic va a tener más o menos como 3 caps. Con lo de FRIENDS todavía lo estoy trabajando no se preocupen. Estoy en una época en donde mi escritura es muy cambiante por eso es posible que este fic esté más... "profesional" que FRIENDS. Bueno, como sea. A leer!**

**Ya saben, los personajes no son de kishimoto (él me los pidió para ponerlos en su historia) Y este fic SÍ es con fines de lucro XD**

* * *

><p>~~El micro~~<p>

* * *

><p>Loco, eso era lo que era. Nunca viajé en micro y menos hacia parís, "<em>la ciudad del amor" <em>Yopienso que eso es una completa mentira y estupidez que muchos se lo creen. Estaba preparando mis suministros para el viaje, iban a ir mis compañeros y yo. Íbamos a parís por cuestiones del estudio; era algún tipo de "viaje de egresados" no me acuerdo bien como era la cosa, y ni me interesa. Luego de preparar los suministros del viaje veo que Hinata se acerca y me dice que el asiento a mi lado era el de ella. ¿Lo que pienso? Mierda. ¿Razón? Hinata Hyuuga me atraía. Yo la amaba en secreto pero nunca me atreví a decírselo, y creo que tampoco planeo hacerlo. Muchos, si estuvieran en mi lugar, se sentirían un poco aliviados de que el destino del viaje fuera parís ya que así sus amadas se podrían "contagiar" del ambiente amoroso de la ciudad. Pero… yo no. Y si fuera el caso, ¿qué pasaría cuando volvieran? ¿Se desamorarían?

-N…Naruto-kun… yo… ¿p…puedo… sentarme?-Me dice. *¡Claro mi amor! Puedes sentarte donde quieras menos al lado de pendejos como Kiba!* Dice mi mente. ¡Mierda! ¿Yo? Celoso de Kiba? KIBA? Se nota que el amor… o el deseo, son ciegos, pero también imbéciles.

-Claro que sí…-Casi digo "amor" pero por suerte pude detenerme. Rayos, este viaje va a ser una verdadera tortura. Tendré que soportar 2 días con ella, soportando el aroma a lirios que tiene, soportando ver esa piel tan tersa y blanca sin poder probarla, soportar esos labios carnosos sin poder besarlos… Confirmado, sentía deseo… no era amor… sólo era mera necesidad carnal, nada importante. Veo como ella busca en su bolso un librito de crucigramas y se pone a hacerlo. Se ve que estoy muy necesitado, ¡hasta verla hacer ese librito me excita! ¡¿Qué tipo de enfermo mental soy yo?! Ah! Sí, no soy ninguno. Ningún enfermo mental podría pensar lo que yo.

Ya han pasado varias horas, ahora era las 11:00 pm. en horario local. Hinata estaba dormida, yo estaba observando el paisaje lluvioso intentando matar el maldito tiempo que se va haciendo cada vez más lento. Sé lo que estarán pensando, podría autosatisfacerme en el baño del micro, pero eso me haría más enfermo de lo que ya soy, además eso sería faltarle el respeto a todo el mundo sin mencionar a mi mismo. Aaarg! Matar el tiempo se hace difícil cada vez más. Algunos lo matan entreteniéndose con alguna tontería, como leer, hacer crucigrama, como Hinata etc… otros lo matan durmiendo, otros piensan y otros hablan con el compañero de al lado de cosas triviales y los chismes del día, como en el caso de Sakura e Ino. Pero nada de eso me serviría: No traje ningún libro, y el crucigrama es de Hinata, no mío, dormir no se me daría; no tengo sueño, mi compañera está dormida y despertarla para hablar no me parece muy justo, además, si lo hiciera, nos sentiríamos incómodos. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en mis malditos deseos. ¡Carajos! ¡Y el paisaje no me sacaba de esas mierdas! ¡Rayos!

-Ah… Hinata… si supieras que con sólo estar a unos metros de mí causas estragos en mi mente…-Murmuré por lo bajo para que nadie además de mí lo escuchara. Cerré mis ojos escuchando como las gotas del agua golpeaban con fuerza los vidrios de la ventana del micro y sorpresivamente pude dormirme.

*Bostezo* Aaah… Que suerte… pude dormirme y pude relajarme un poco… bueno, algo es algo. De repente escucho el sonido de un sorbo a una tasa de lo que sea que esta tomando quien sea que sea, y giro mi cabeza y veo que Hinata estaba despierta tomando un sorbo de su capuccino helado. Se nota que se despertó no muy antes que yo.

-Buenos días… Naruto-kun…-Me dice. Aaah… su voz… es la más hermosa melodía que pude haber escuchado. ¡Hasta más hermosa que la voz de Katy Perry! Bueno… ¿qué mejor manera de empezar el día con la voz de mi ángel? Si existe una mejor manera, díganmelo.

-Buenos días mi Hime-chan – Ups, se me escapó. Noto como ella me mira extrañada, se sonroja *Dios Hinata por favor no te sonrojes* y se pone aún más nerviosa. Se ve tan tierna… me encantaría protegerla y abrazarla de tal modo que no pudiera respirar. ¡Hinata, por qué mierda tuviste que nacer siendo un bebé y seguir teniendo esa carita de bebé! *Aunque el cuerpo no es de una bebé eso lo aseguro*El silencio seguía presente y romperlo no creo que sería mi mejor idea. Al menos a mi parecer.

-¡Chicos!-Llama el copiloto del autobús.-¡La próxima parada será en 30 min. al igual que la espera de éste!-Nos dice. Excelente, en 30 min. pararemos y podré tomar aire al menos otros 30 min.

-Ah, que suerte, podre tomar un poco de aire.-Dijo Hinata para sí misma pero que pude escuchar perfectamente. Veo que su cara gira hacia mi ventana centrando su mirada en el paisaje. También noto que se calma y suelta algunos suspiros. Que bueno verla calma. *Y que bueno que se me pasó las ganas de... bue, ya es obvio de lo que hablo. Aunque todabía siento la necesidad de tomar aire.

Más tarde…

Ya más calmado, veo que nos acercábamos a la parada y cómo Hinata saca otra vez su librito de crucigramas.-Oye, ¿No te jode andar buscando palabritas mientras estamos en movimiento?-Le digo rompiendo el hielo. Mi lenguaje nunca fué de un príncipe y ella lo sabe así que no me preocupo por ello.

-Jiji no, no me molesta, es relajante para mí. De hecho ya voy por la mitad.-Me dice con una sonrisa tímida.-Si quieres puedes intentar. Digo si no te… si no te molesta.-Me dice un poco nerviosa.

-Ok, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.- me alcanza el librito y me dispongo a hacerlo. La verdad no molesta, de hecho sí es relajante. Y el hecho de que esté en movimiento no influye en nada, de verdad. Aunque sí un poco en la escritura, a veces se me corre la lapicera y la tinta se va a la miérda, pero además de eso nada. De repente el autobús se detiene y oigo el copiloto avisándonos que ya estábamos en la parada. Cabe decir que era un estacionamiento para los micros de viajes utilisados para que éstos estacionen y dejen a las personas para que coman en el restaurán y luego volver al viaje. Já, ni me dí cuenta del tiempo y mucho menos de cuándo llegamos.

-Bueno, yo me voy a bajar a comer algo rico, rico, rico, vienes Naruto-kun?-Dice mientras se estira, estar sentados por mucho tiempo da motivos para desperezarse.

-Sí… yo… también voy a comer algo.-Mentira. Por más que no toqué siquiera mi comida de llevar, no tengo hambre. Pero, todo sea para acompañarla.

-S..si quieres puedes venir conmigo…-Dice mientras jugetuea con sus dedos.

-Ok…-Pero alguien me interrumpe.

-Hola chicos!-Grita Ino. Tan entusiasta como yo jeje.-Van a bajar?-

-Sí, Ino-chan. De hecho Naruto-kun me va a acompañar a desayunar, nos acompañas?-pregunta mi angel.

-Of curse-Dice con voz chistosa.- Pero esperen, los demás ya están por venir.-Nos dice sólo asentimos y esperamos. Al ver a los demás bajar, nosotros imitamos la acción.

En la cafetería…

-Ah… que hambre… anoche no comí nada… ahora me comería una vaca como desayuno, y una gaseosa como café…-Dijo el cara de perro.

-Yo comería una tostada, no soy tan exagerada. Ni aunque no comiera tres días.-Dijo Sakura.

-La frente de marquesina tiene razón, el hecho de que tengas mucha hambre no es motivo de tragarse medio mundo si uno quiere.-Dijo Ino mientras dos "¡Oye!" Se escuchaban de fondo.

-Ino, el echo de que no estés de acuerdo no significa que te creas una juesa de un tribunal.-Decía Kiba tras su colaboración a los dos gritos.-Además no era medio mundo. Era sólo una simple… vaquita…-Sí, claro. Esa es la definición perfecta para "simple".

-Y…ya chicos… s…sólo f…fue una… op…opinión…-Dijo mi ángel. Si no fuera porque estaba defendiendo al cara de perro creería que era tierna. Aunque aún así creo que es tierna…

-*Bufido* Chicos ya son adultos, compórtense como tal.-Dijo sasuke con fastidio. Opino igual, brother…

-Cómo sea, que van a comer?-Nos pregunta Temari.

-Un gran filete con papas fritas!-Dijo Kiba relamiéndose los labios.

-Un yogurt ligh de coco.-Dijo mi ángel.

-Sí… yo también pediría lo mismo.-Dijeron Ino y Sakura al unísono.

-Bueno, ahora repítanselo a nuestra mesera.-Dice Temari un poco enojada de que la tratasen como mesera privada.

-Hola, su pedido? Por lo que oí, tres yogurts lighs de coco y… qué pidió el muchachito?-Preguntó la mesera al llegar, sonrojando a Kiba y sacando una carcajada de los demás.

-Lo que pidió el… Sr.-Come-medio-mundo- pidió un filete con papas fritas. Y si quiere déle también una ensalada para que sea más saludable por una vez en su vida.-Soltó Ino. Buena esa! La mesera soltó una risilla tímida sonrojando aún más al… como dijo Ino: Sr-come-medio-mundo.

-Yo quiero también el filete.-Dijo chouji, no era sorpresa.

-Yo quiero pescado.-Dijo Temari.

-Yo también.-Dijo Gaara.

-Yo quiero leche, nada más.-Dijo Sai… quién lo diría… (Nótese el sarcasmo)Talvéz ése sea el secreto de su palide…-Jeje que irónico, si quisiera leche podría…-

-Mierda Sai! Cállate por amor de dios!-Dice Ino encabronada. No eres la única mija.-Lo lamento él es así siempre habla de… cosas… "indevidas" en público.-

-Que raro, pensé que dirías algo así como "Lo lamento él NUNCA ha sido así, no sabemos qué le paso." Ino.-Dijo Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, nosotros somos jóvenes, no mentirosos.-Dije.

-Mm… me parece justo.-Dijo Sakura. Ví como mi diosa soltaba unas risillas. ¡Dios! Ella es tan tierna!

-Jjmm… y los demás…?-Preguntó la mesera.

-No, nada más sólo los acompañábamos, ya saciamos nuestra hambre durante el viaje.-Dijeron los chicos. Vaya sorpresa.

Fin Naruto pov.

En otra parte…

-N…Neji,… no crees… que…n…nos podrían... pillar...?-Decía entre jadeos Tenten. Cuando todos se fueron a tragar, ellos se quedaron en el micro y como estaban solos decidieron hacerlo, tenían sólo 30 min. por lo tanto, tenían que ser rápidos. Y para no verse pillados al instante se fueron al baño. Era un poco incómodo, pero era posible, además, el hecho de que sea incómodo no molestaría tanto su placer ¿o si? Además, ellos sólo se centrarían en una cosa, no en la comodidad del ambiente. Además, ver la posibilidad de ser pillados le resultaban en parte, excitante. Neji Hyuuga tenía un lado pervertido. Salía de vez en cuando pero salía. Si se trataba de sexo, él podría ser más terco que Naruto.

-No importa, eso… no te excita?-Pregunta con voz ronca Neji mientras le daba pequeños besos en la boca y cuello de la morena.

-Bu…bueno… sí… pero…-Pero el la calló con el dedo índice.

-Shh…. tenemos 30 min, ok? Aprovechémoslos, sí?-Le dice Neji dándole besos en el cuello. Ella gimió en respuesta y este comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de ella y comenzar a bajar sus besos por el inicio de sus pechos, interrumpió sus beso por un leve segundo para decirle-Tenten, tenemos 30 min, por eso no habrá mucho juego previo, ok? Pero, cuando lleguemos allá…-Dijo Neji mirándola con lujuria. Tenten se soroja un poco pero le agrada la idea. Neji la acorraló en la pared y comenzó otra vez ss caricias, mientras que Tenten se disponía a sacarle la chaqueta siendo ayudada gustosamente por él.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, principalmente en el área de las caderas. Tenten podía sentir lo ansioso que estaba Neji y lo comprendía ya que ella estaba igual o más deseosa que él. Además ellos no habían tenido encuentros carnales durante 1 semana, lo cual, para ellos es la muerte y… bue, cualquier cosa es mejor que la abstinencia. ¡Y lo peor! Sus amigos hicieron una fiesta de egresados, pero era una fiesta de piscina, y ambos tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de poseer al otro, hasta ahora. Neji descartó del juego al brasear de Tenten y éste cayó al piso dejando a la vista los hermosos pechos de Tenten que Neji, rápidamente, se dispuso a probarlos. Tenten por lo mientras le sacaba los pantalones haciendo que Neji se quedara sólo con bóxers.

Neji, como dijo, no hizo mucho juego previo, pero quería hacerlo, las ganas no faltaban, pero si quisiera que llegasen ambos al unísono, o tendrían que hacer el 69 o ir directo a la penetración. Eligió que hacerse uno con la morena era mejor, ya que era más placentero. Neji comenzó a sacar los pantalones y las pantis de Tenten y vió como su centro clamaba por él, deseaba probarla pero el tiempo no estaba de acuerdo con él y no quería aumentar los números estadísticos de posibilidad de que los pillen así que a duras penas y a regañadientes, reprimió las ganas de probarla y se resistió.

Tenten, por su parte sacó la última prenda del ojiperla. Ella, al retirarlos, pudo ver el miembro de Neji, erguido y duro y ella se sonrojó un poco. Neji, al mirar como ella se sonrojaba adquirió una mueca orgullosa en su rostro. Le gustaba ponerla así, deseosa y un poco sonrojada. Neji comenzó de nuevo con sus caricias haciendo que Tenten gimiera. Tenten se mordió el labio inferior, Neji era el más sexi chico que había visto-Ah…N…Neji…- Gimió Tenten. Desesperada por tenerlo dentro, agarró su miembro y lo guío hasta su entrada y de una fuerte estocada entró en ella. Ambos gimieron por tal acción. Era muy placentero estar dentro de ella y para ella el tenerlo adentro besándole mientras enbestía primeramente suavemente para después, de a poco, ir aumentando el ritmo, era tan satisfactorio y placentero y más si le añadías el detalle de que mientras eso sucedía mientras acariciaba sus pechos con sus hábiles manos.

Ambos estaban llegando al límite sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y los cubría una capa de sudor que dejaba sus pieles brillando. Sólo faltaba un segundo para que llegasen… y sucedió. Tuvieron un orgasmo al unísono como querían ambos. Ambos, jadeantes, luego de recuperarse se dispusieron a vestirse. Aún faltaban 3 min para que la media hora se completara. Agradecieron que no hubiera nadie, bueno… excepto Sai e Ino.

-Vaya… lo que oí… no era que tu pene era pequeño? Sin duda, lo que cuenta es el grossor.- Dijo Sai que no se molestó en ocultar el hecho de estar espiando como sirviente y mayordomo atrás de la puerta. Tenten se sonrojó de sobremanera al ver que los habían pillado.

-D…desde… cu…cuándo… nos…es…estuvieron… es…espiando?-Dijo Tenten tartamudeando.

-*Bufido*Ya hasta te pareces a Hinata!-Suspiró Ino.-Bueno, los pillamos hace como 15 min. pero no se preocupen, no les diremos a nadie.-Ino se inclinó un poco hacia Tenten y Neji.- De hecho, ya lo había hecho antes en un micro. ¡Eso sí! ¡Espero que hayan limpiado, no?!-Dijo Ino a modo de madre regañando a sus hijos.

-Bueno…-Dijo un Neji sonrojado y masajeando su oscuro cabello.

-Chicos háganse a un lado, necesito ir al baño!-Dijo Naruto entrando de repente y empujando a los presentes mientras se adentraba al baño con prisa. A los demás les vino una cara de asco por el pobre Naruto mientras Sai solamente sonreía de esa forma tenebrosa como sólo él podía hacer…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy, espero que esto les haya agradado, este episodio tuvo lemon Nejiten así que si alguien es fan de esta pareja pues... YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY Haa pensaron que iba a dar algo importante he? Ok no XD Bueno, si quieren continuación, pues, sólo dejen reviews o si no lo dejo, ustedes deciden. Además ya tengo algunos planes para el próximo cap.<strong>

**Como sea, se lo dejo a ustedes la decisión.**

**~Hinata**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que por alguna extraña razón me sentí bloqueada y no pude escribir casi nada. Con respecto al Nejiten, en esta versión ya no va a aparecer mucho la pareja en si pareja (Tal vez ni aparezcan juntos otra vez) pero en la próxima se va a tratar de ellos con un lemon de otra pareja. A ver si adivinan cual pareja aparecerá junto con el Nejiten ;)**

**Bueno sin más preámbulo, comencemos.**

* * *

><p>Vaya… ya han pasado horas y no me puedo olvidar el hecho de que por más que lo intento, no puedo olvidar a Naruto Uzumaki… además el destino me jugó una muy mala broma que se centra en sentarme junto al lado de Naruto. Todos los demás asientos estaban ocupados y por ello me sentía nerviosa. Durante el trayecto no hablábamos mucho y, siendo honesta me siento frustrada. Estamos en la secundaria, en el último año y todavía no progresamos. Es difícil aceptar que la persona que admiras y amas en secreto jamás podrá darte su amor que, lamentablemente muchas veces, es inexistente. Si pudiera, me habría declarado a él hace tiempo pero mis nervios no me dejan. El primer año de secundaria, donde nos conocimos, en todo el año no podía dejar de tartamudear y sonrojarme cada vez que él se acercaba a hablarme y en algunas ocasiones hasta me desmallaba! Pero es que no podía evitarlo, aparece automáticamente! Además Naruto era el ser más hermoso de todo el mundo, así que no me culpaba por todos esos sucesos ocurridos ese año. En el segundo seguía sin progresar. Durante las vacaciones yo entrenaba mi timidez, mis sonrojos y mis tartamudeos con Hanabi que, me presentaba a gente muy extraña y me llevaba a bares pero seguía tartamudeando.<p>

Al tercer año ya comencé a prosperar en ello, ya saben el dicho "La práctica hace al maestro "pero aunque progresara aún seguía con tartamudeos y sonrojos inhumanos pero lo que sí se me quitó eran los desmayos. Durante esos años nuestra relación no progresaba, sólo éramos amigos conocidos ya que lo único que teníamos en común eran nuestros amigos. Al cuarto año comenzaron a disminuir un poco los tartamudeos, sólo un poco. Al quinto los sonrojos inhumanos comenzaron a ser normales y no exagerados. Y ahora, en el sexto año los progresos, comparando al primer año, son notables. Pero lo que nunca cambió desde entonces es el que siempre ame a Naruto, lamentablemente, secretamente.

Y aquí estamos. Sin nada que hacer ni de qué hablar…

"Mi Hime-chan" Porqué Naruto me llamó así cuando nos despertamos? Lo que son los misterios de la vida… Sí, misterios porque la verdad no voy a permitirme ilusionismos, ilusionarse con un amor no correspondido sólo te hace sufrir más y no estoy de humor para ello.

-Mmm… Hina-chan…-Susurra Naruto, ahora se encuentra dormido. Aw, se ve tan tierno mientras duerme. De repente me dan unas ganas increíbles de besarlo… Acaricio su rostro con suavidad y cariño mientras noto como él ronronea cual gatito de tres semanas. Lo adorable que me parece ahora… Mi mano comienza a subir hasta llegar a su rubia cabellera acariciándola despacio con cuidado de no despertarlo pues si lo hace no tendría excusas que sirvan para salirme del lío que ocurriría. Se remueve un poco y se recuesta en mi pecho para quedar un poco más cómodo mientras yo sigo acariciándole el pelo. Noto que, después de un rato, sus ojos comienzan a abrirse señal de que se está despertando.-Mmm? Q…que!-Dice espantado al notar que está acurrucado en mí. Creo que no le gustaron mis caricias…

-Q…que s…sucede… N…Naruto-kun?-Le pregunto queriendo no saber la respuesta aunque, ya hice la pregunta.

-H…Hinata… yo estaba… sobre …-Uf! Pensé que era algo peor.

-N…no te preocupes Naruto-kun!-Le digo con una sonrisa. Él siempre exagera- Eso no fue nada.- Él me mira extrañado y comienza a dormirse otra vez. Y comencé a sentir sueño hasta finalmente dormirme.

Fin Hinata ´s pov

Hinata se despertó después de un rato sintiéndose un poco extraña, en el micro no había nadie, debe de haber hecho otras de sus paradas, pensó. Movió las cortinas a un lado y todos los pasajeros estaban afuera, tal como lo suponía. De repente se escuchan pasos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ruido ella nota una rubia cabellera caminando hacia ella mirándola.

-Veo que ya despertaste!-Dice un alegre Naruto.-Quieres venir con los chicos? Vine a despertarte pero, como ya estás despierta…-Dice un poco perdido.

-No, diles que no tengo ganas de bajar.-Dijo Hinata aún somnolienta.

- Estás bien?-Pregunta el chico preocupado acercándose a Hinata notando lo pálida que estaba antes.

-Sí, sólo cansada.-Responde ésta, sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía de su amado.

-En serio?-Le dijo tocando su frente.-Para mí que tienes fiebre, estás muy caliente…- Se interrumpió a sí mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron mirándose intensamente, ambos muy nerviosos y dudosos ambos se amaban pero… no sabían si era lo que el otro quería. Y ser rechazado… no sería un desenlace agradable. Era el último año, no querían terminar mal. De pronto la mirada de Naruto se centro en los labios de ella. Qué se sentiría besarlos? Sería agradable? No, no lo sería. Sería más que eso. Sería un sueño. Ambos rostros, aún sonrojados, comenzaron a acercarse involuntariamente, sin darse cuenta ya estaban rozando sus labios. De pronto la distancia y el tiempo se habían esfumado y todo quedó en ese beso. Su primer beso. Naruto estaba feliz, los labios de ella sabían más exquisitos que el rámen más rico y condimentado que pudiera existir. Hinata estaba feliz, ser correspondida no tiene palabras descriptivas para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Su primer beso y quien se lo roba es el amor de su vida. El cual hace unos años no había creído tenerlo.

Tan fuerte es el poder de un beso? Tan fuerte es el poder del amor? Pues sí. Lo es. De repente el beso exigió más de sí y Naruto buscó la aprobación de Hinata para progresar con el beso y comenzar a besarla más apasionadamente como quería. Permiso concedido.

La dulce miel de Hinata era lo que desearía conservar durante toda la vida y, si de ser posible, hasta más allá de la muerte. Cuánto lo amaba, y… ya no podría describir lo que sentía con palabras pues "feliz" es un término que no llegaría ni cerca a lo que está sintiendo. Pronto Naruto decidió bajar por su cuello sacándoles suspiros a la ojiperla y uno que otro gemido. Aunque disfrutaban mucho el estar haciendo aquello tendrían que parar.

- Naruto-kun…-Dijo Hinata jadeando.-Tenemos que parar.

-P…pero…-Pero Hinata lo calló.

-Shhh… Naruto-kun, sé que quieres proseguir y, créeme yo también pero… estamos un poco incómodos y además, podrían encontrarnos.-Dijo Hinata. De pronto, Naruto se paró y comenzó a guiarla hasta afuera.-N…Na…Naruto-kun…-Dijo sorprendida. Se sintió extrañada de que no hubiera nadie, absolutamente, nadie en aquel sitio.-Por qué no hay nadie en este sitio?-

Hinata se despertó exaltada y sudando frío. Vaya… se sintió tan real… ese beso… fue… un sueño? Se encontraba en el micro, todavía era de noche, miró su teléfono y eran las 3am ya era tarde y pronto empezaría a amanecer, lo que a ella tanto le gusta. Observar el sol salir por el horizonte. Ver todo esos colores en el cielo. Ya pronto llegarían. Agarró su celular y se puso los auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música. Paradise… de Coldplay. Vaya, como amaba esa banda y más esa música que ella no entendía mucho pero de lo poco que entendía, hablaba de la esclavitud de los animales y en que éstos deseaban estar libres en un paraíso o algo así.

Se pasó toda la madrugada escuchando música y el amanecer que tanto anhelaba comenzaba a hacer aparición para su deleite. Y justo estaba escuchando otra música que se complementaba a la perfección. If i lose myself, de OneRepublic. Vaya, lo único que le gustaba más que el amanecer presenciado de buen sonido era al rubio ojiazul que tenía al lado. Pensaba en él constantemente y viendo al amanecer se imaginaba muchas escenas románticas sacadas de películas de comedia románticas. Vaya, que tonta soy, se dijo a si misma. Como odiaba ser tan ingenua, eso era producto de lo que leía y lo que su imaginación inventaba. Una vez leyó sobre un chico que sentía amor por una chica y que ese sentimiento era mutuo, pero que ninguno podía decírselo a su amado por el miedo a ser rechazado.

Como si eso le pudiera pasar a ella… pf, menuda tontería eh? De hecho debió ser por eso que soñó lo que soñó. Tal vez se imaginó en el cuerpo de la chica y que Naruto era el chico.

I need your love, de Calvin Harris

-Hinata…-Susurró Naruto. Hinata no pudo escucharlo por lo de los auriculares pero uno de ellos se cayó justo cuando Naruto murmuró muy bajo.-Pero yo te amo Hinata!- Hinata se quedó mirándolo sorprendida y estática. Qué dijo? Pero él se despertó rápidamente, exaltado, como si hubiese soñado con una pesadilla, volviéndola en sí rápidamente y ella se giró fingiendo no haber escuchado nada

_I need your love…_

_I need your time… _

_When everything wrong …_

_You make it right…_

Cuando se puso los auriculares de nuevo, escuchó esa parte de la canción. Mirando nuevamente hacia el paisaje se dispuso a cambiar de música pues esa le hacía recordar lo de Naruto y no quería recordarlo. Lo que escuchó al siguiente fue We found love de Rihanna. Paso. Stay with me de Sam Smith. Ya no tenía ganas de escuchar música. Qué? La música la odiaba? Quería recordarle su desgracia?

-Hinata…-Comenzó a decir Naruto.-Me puedes prestar los libritos de sopa de letras?-Le pregunta.

-Sí, aquí tienes.-Le dice Hinata dándole el librito y la lapicera.

-Oye, me puedes ayudar? Es que es más divertido si lo hacemos en equipo.-Le dijo un poco sonrojado.

-S…sí…-Dice mientras se inclina para buscar las palabras señaladas.- B…bien, tenemos que buscar "Antorcha" "Flecha" "Rayo" "Atlanta" "Presidente" "Campera" "Diccionario" y… "Amor"-Dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa por la última palabra

-B…bien… A trabajar!-Dijo Naruto tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Mira! Aquí está "Rayo"!-Le dijo la peliazul señalando el lugar a lo que rápidamente Naruto marcó.

_Mas tarde…_

Naruto´s pov.

Bueno, se pasaron unas horas más y llegamos a parís. Nada interesante pasó… hasta que fuimos a la torre _Eiffel._

La torre estaba llena de enamorados mirando la ciudad entera mientras estaban abrazados y besándose mientras nosotros estábamos haciendo un _tour._

Luego de venir a París teníamos que contar todo lo que vimos y cómo la pasamos en nuestro viaje de egresados: Aburrido. La parte divertida es que íbamos a parís. Creo que todo el mundo imaginaba que en mi hoja en una parte dictará: _Fuimos a la torre Eiffel, para empezar, y vimos a un montón de gente besuqueándose y murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras que disimuladamente se tocaban… bla bla bla._

Sinceramente, pensaba poner eso en mi trabajo.

Como sea fuimos a la tan famosa torre y el profesor Kakashi nos mandó en grupo de tres para irnos a investigar la torre.

-Bueno chicos ahora van a separarse en grupo de tres para investigar a la torre a las 7 pm nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo ok?-A lo que todos dijeron sí.-Bien Naruto, Hinata y Neji serán el grupo 1 el segundo será Gaara, Matsuri y Kankuro, el 3ro será…- y bla bla bla.

Me puse un poco nervioso al ver a Hinata en mi grupo pero lo disimulé.

-Bueno vamos a ir a la cima puede ser?- Les pregunte y ellos dijeron que sí.

Traté de no pensar mucho sobre Hinata pero no pude, al parecer el sarcasmo que pensé del hecho del ambiente amoroso de la ciudad es cierto. Nunca me interesé por parís, a veces, que hablen mucho de un local lo hace parecer hasta aburrido y monótono. Nos fuimos a la cima y nosotros tres nos pusimos a mirar el paisaje pues era el atardecer y eso es muy bello, pero Neji dijo que estaba con sed y se fue a un quiosco un poco lejos de aquí, pude sentir, mientras él se iba, una mirada asesina por parte del mismo como diciendo "la tocas y te deshuevo"

Ok, de todas maneras no podría.

-Es tan hermoso…-Murmuró Hinata de repente.

-Lo es.-Le dije suavizándome en el gesto. Después de eso continuamos viendo el sol sin decir nada.

NaruHina´pov

Es en esos momentos en donde te sientes raro, vacío y lleno a la vez. Vacío por darse cuento que en toda tu vida no fuiste capaz de sentirte vivo de verdad porque te sentiste impedido por el miedo e inseguridad y lleno porque te sientes lleno de energía pero esa vez, no la desperdiciarás en cosas joviales y tampoco dejarás pasar las oportunidades por cosas idiotas como el miedo que en verdad no existe, el miedo eres tú mismo el que lo fabrica y eres tú mismo el que lo puede destruir. Esta vez es hora de dejar los miedos atrás y atreverse a lo desconocido.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, ya lo sé me quieren matar por tardar tanto y dejar sólo esto. Y encima sin lemon! Sí, sí les doy todo el derecho de tomatearme y todo lo que quieran. Bueno, estoy agradecida por los reviews, espero tener un poco más y, si hay algún error, algo que tenga que cambiar me lo dicen y así mejoro un poco mi escritura. De los errores se aprende, o no?<strong>

**Bueno sin más que decir, bye los veo en el próximo capi. ^/^**


End file.
